


The fight of your life

by hazzasboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasboobear/pseuds/hazzasboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is thrust into the Nazi regime with no warning or free will, he doesn't know or understand the horror's of the Nazi death camp: Auschwitz-Birkneau, or know what he will be forced to take on, the tasks he will be forced to partake. Harry Styles was born in England to a Jewish family orignially from Poland, Harry thinks nothing of it when they move back to Poland, and doesn't expect to find that only bad can come out of moving back. But Harry is Jewish and doesn't understand that being Jewish under the Nazi regime is dangerous and is taken to Auschwitz-Birkneau where he meets a Nazi officer, much like himself, scared and alone. What happens when love blossoms between the pair? All they know is, its going to be the fight of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Got an idea to write a Larry fic set in WW2 when I read 'Embers Of Love', go check it out, its a beautiful story, will make you cry however. If you like it please review and kudos would be nice :) xxxx

Louis looked up at his mother's tear tracked face with sadness in his cerulean blue eyes. He felt his body weaken and his life sap out of him slowly as he realized what he was putting himself in for. Louis was only twenty one years of age but had been called to fight in the brutal, harsh world war. In some ways Louis was naive to what he was about to be put through, but how could he have known what they were doing, the people he knew, the people of his country, doing all those awful, inhumane tasks? Some were forced, some did it because they were brainwashed by Hitler to believe what they were doing was beneficial, some did it because they were afraid. They weren't men, they were monsters, pure, soulless monsters and Louis didn't have a clue. "I have to go now" Louis whispered, kissing his mother's teary cheek as the sound of the taxi car horn brought him back to reality. Johannah combed his hair with her fingers then walked him to the door, still sobbing silently. She brought him into a warm hug and opened the door, letting him walk away out of her life and into the unknown. What she wouldn't have gave to shove him back inside and lock the door, shielding him away. Louis put on his seat belt and sat silently as the taxi drove him to the station.  
When Louis arrived at the train station, he noticed something rather odd. Swarms of people, men women, children, elderly all boarding what looked as if to be a cattle truck. It was a small square shape and only had a small window, men in uniforms the same as Louis pushing them in the truck, roughly. Shouting obscenities at them, to which no one remarked too, the children clutching onto their shaking, sobbing parents. They all had the same, blatant yellow star marked 'Jude', Louis realized, they were Jews. He knew that Jews were separated from the 'normal' people, having to carry around their papers and of course that huge Jew star, he didn't know anything about this. Where were they going? Why were they being forced into a small cattle truck that could barely hold half of them in? Why were they crying? All the unanswered questions in Louis head bothered him as he boarded his train, he didn't understand why they were being treated like that, surely they hadn't done anything wrong, he really wanted to know where they were going. It seemed as the train roared to life, the cattle truck was going the same way as Louis, which made him more curious and more naive to the fact of what was really going on. He tried to sleep on the journey, it would take him several hours to get to his destination, he still didn't have a clear knowing of where he was actually going, it had been described as a work camp, Louis didn't know who would be working there or what they would be working for, all he knew was that he was going there and he would find out everything in due course. Louis leaned his head back and closed his eyes, maybe the questions could wait, he was unbearably tired and hadn't slept a wink the night before, how could he sleep when all he could hear in the night was his mother's sobs? He didn't know why she was crying, he wouldn't be hurt, he would only have to give out instructions and monitor the workers, at least that's what he figured.  
Harry Styles sat on the floor of the attic, this was the third time that week, an emergency drill had been called, his mother and sister had barricaded him and themselves in the attic, not making a sound, being to afraid to breathe. If they weren't in hiding, they were listening to the radio, wanting to know where the Nazi's were, he knew they were coming, they all knew. Harry wished they had stayed in Britain when he was born, Harry's father had moved him, his mother and sister to Britain for better work, but when Harry was born, they were homesick so when Harry was only ten years old, they moved back to Krakow. Living in Krakow was one of the most dangerous things Harry had ever experienced, full of Jewish people like himself, and that was a problem for the Nazis. The streets were always empty, nowadays, no one dared step foot out into the abandoned street in case the soldiers arrived and forced them onto the trucks. Everyone in the village was in hiding, trying to work out which would be the best way to hide, the least obvious spot, praying to God that the soldiers wouldn't look there. They could never escape them, the Nazis knew every place that the Jews would hide, not resting until they found them, unless they got too bored and tired of looking and set foot at another house. That hardly ever happened though, the Nazis would always find them, and take them away. If Harry were to be honest, he would tell his mother and sister that the attic was a stupid place to hide, the Nazis would look there first, but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed a say in the matter. He was eighteen years old but still not aloud to make decisions, it was him who his sister and mother were fighting for, any food they could scavenge would be handed to him, even with him protesting, he always ate it for them, their only wish was to keep him alive. How could he argue with that? So he sat there, at what he presumed to be 11:00 PM, with his mother and sister huddled around him, in a cramped, dirty attic, praying for their lives. He knew that it wasn't a drill, it was the real thing, he could almost hear the Nazis outside the house, their polished, heavy boots stomping on the pavements, stern expressions and murderous, evil eyes. He was too frightened to move or even breathe, he didn't want to be loaded onto the trucks, he heard horror stories about where they'd end up from his friends in the village. They'd been taken away a few days ago, Niall and Liam, how he missed them, he didn't even know if they were alive or not but he prayed for them every night, hoping and wishing they'd be okay. What they had done to be taken away to those awful placed was beyond him, okay they were Jewish and so was he but what was the problem with that? It was a religion, they were the same as everyone else, they just believed in a different God, he supposed that maybe the Nazis believed this was a crime. There was nothing he could do to change the fact that they might be taken away that night, it was luck and fate's decision. Harry's blood turned to ice when he heard the ringing sound of a knock at the door. He tensed, biting his lip and tasting the metallic scarlet liquid on his bottom lip. "We know your in there! Open up!" shouted a cruel, cold voice, that was loud enough to hear even in the attic. He looked at his mother, she didn't return a look, nor his sister. He winced as he heard the door barging open, the wooden door cracking and snapping, they were in his house. He heard the boots clearly know and they sounded just as awful as he'd pictured, he could almost see them through the crack in the door. They walked around for a little while, occasionally smashing something, to which his mother gave out a small, silent sob, her house was being destroyed and her life. "I can almost hear you, am I getting warmer?!" cooed the soldiers, giving a small smirk, pretending to be playing a children's game, a morbid children's game. Harry knew this might be the end of the road, he could hear them much more clearly, they were certainly 'getting warmer' He almost screamed as they barged the door open, smiling a cruel, evil smile, when they found the attic's inhabitants. "Well, well, look what we have here. Obviously you deaf idiots didn't hear me when I said open up! Well you hear me now, outside this minute! Go on, get up you filthy scum! Faster!" barked the solider, giving a little twisted smile. Harry stumbled up from the attic and tried to get him shaking legs to co-ordinate with his upper body, the soldier grabbed his hand fiercely and pulled him up, violently so that his arm muscles began to ache a throbbing pain. The soldiers pushed Gemma and his mother up the stairs and into the night sky, almost throwing them on the truck with the others. Harry recognized quite a lot of them, he didn't dare make conversation, the truck had to have a thick, deadly silence, soldiers orders. Anyone spoke, they would he hit with the soldiers monitoring them rifles. Harry, Gemma and his mother huddled together, trying to gather some insulation of the non-existing heat radiating from their bodies, trying not to sob out loud, Anne tried to comfort her children as best she could, touch would have to do, any speaking involved she would be hit, she definitely didn't want that. The truck was cramped, Harry couldn't move an inch without touching someone else, no one seem to be bothered about personal space at that moment in time, they were more bothered about whether this night was their last. Harry looked around at all the children on the truck, way younger than him, some even babies. His heartstrings pulled sadly, even he knew the babies would not make it, it was just unfair. Harry didn't want any of these people to die, they didn't deserve it, they hadn't done anything wrong. Harry wanted to scream and cry when the children asked their mothers where they were headed, the mothers replying "Just for a little holiday, darling", as quiet as they could. He ran a hand through his curls and closed his eyes, leaning on his mother's shoulder, praying it was just a nightmare.


	2. Were in hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated, Saturday I went to town and then babysat all night, Sunday and Monday were homework nights and today I've been Ill and didn't go to school and am not going tomorrow :) so here you are, sorry its short xx

Louis arrived at his destination, abruptly waking him from his previous slumber as the train whistled to a halt. Louis looked outside the fogged-up window and peeked at his surroundings. There was no words other than 'haunting' to describe where he was. He gingerly stepped off the train and collected his luggage, walking up to the tall, black, iron gates, which read 'Arbeit Mach Frei'. Work makes you free, he thought, what were they being freed from? and what did work have to do with it. "Ah, welcome soldier! I trust you are our newest recruit, Mr..." a voice bellowed, it was strong and fierce, which suited his appearance. He was a strong, well-built man, a stern expression on his face, slick blonde hair gelled back, not one strand out of place. "Tomlinson" corrected Louis, feebly, he didn't act or speak like a soldier should have. "Mr Tomlinson, welcome to Auschwitz Birkneau, I'm the Kommandant of this camp, which means I run this with a fairly tight ship. You will be working mainly on the fields, monitoring the prisoners, making sure they are keeping the speed of their work, making sure they work hard. If any of them start to slouch or complain, you will push them, we suggest a good amount of threatening will do the trick" explained the Kommandant, with what looked to be evil, glistening in his cold, cruel blue eyes. "If you'll just follow me, I will show you where to put your things and you can get straight to work, the prisoners should be arriving shortly, I'm sure they left just about thirty minutes after your train left" explained the Kommandant, leading Louis into the building. "You there! Where the hell do you think your going?! You have work to do!" barked the Kommandant, as a frail, old, kind and gentle looking man, stumbled his way into theirs. "To meet the prisioners Sir, I have to help them get off the trains and show them where to go" mumbled the man, in the striped attire. His face was robbed of any body fat, his cheeks desperatley hollow, eyes bloodshot and sad. "Well, get too it then! Go faster, what's the matter with you people? Always stumbling around, haven't you heard off pace?!" screeched the Kommandant, the man nodded curtly and stumbled, faster than before, urging himself to go faster. "You see what I mean?" sighed the Kommandant, Louis didn't answer, he didn't know what he meant.  
Harry woke up, his body begging for oxygene. Being pressed up against tons of people hardly left any breathing space whatsoever. He found his hands clasped with his mothers and sisters. They were awake already, and Harry could see the dim daylight rising, the sky getting lighter by the second. The stench was unbearable, people were sweating, their clothes dirty, as well as his own. He felt his usually silky smooth, beautiful chocolate brown curls, sticky with sweat and askew. The cart suddenly halted, Harry noticed they were at some sort of train station, with what looked to be two cattle carts in the corner of his eyes. "Right all of you disgusting vermin listen up! You will get off the vehichle, neatley and orderly, if you so much as make a fuss or a unholy amount of noise, I will not be afraid to pull out the gun, now move!" the soldier shouted, jumping off the truck, swiflty and gesturing for people to start making their way off the truck. It was a tight squeeze and a procedure that Harry did not want to have to endure, he thought he might loose his mother and sister, so he kept their hands in his. "All the girls on the left cart, all the boys on the right, move it!" the soldier barked again, spittle dripping onto the corner of his mouth as he continued to shout and screech at them. Harry froze, he would have to leave his mother and sister, who knows if they would be reunited again. "Mum?" he asked, looking up into her eyes and feeling as if he were a young toddler again, asking for his mummy. "Me and Gemma have to go, darling, but were going to the same place. We'll see you there baby, I promise" cooed Anne, tears in her eyes as she gave Harry a firm hug and unclasped her hand from his. Still holding Gemmas hand, she clenched it fiercely to stop herself from sobbing, leaving her baby boy was too much to bear. Harry choked as he felt the cool air hit his empty palm, when his mother took her hand away. That was it, he was alone now, his mother and sister were gone, even if they did go to the same place, who knew if he'd catch back up with them. There were so many people around, the lines would be massive, no way would he be able to reunite with them. Harry clambered onto the cart, after a nice Jewish man picked him up and helped him onto the cart because Harry wasn't tall enough. It was dark inside the cart, and the only light which was available was the small glint of light from the small window. He felt around him for a spot so he could sit down, without being pressed up against everyone, which was a challenge. "Here I'll help you" said a small voice, situated next to Harry. He felt someone take his hand and pull him down to sit beside him. "Thank you" replied Harry, sitting beside the boy, hunching his knees together. "Whats your name?" asked the boy, friendly, though Harry could only make out a few of hs facial features, this boy had jet black hair, olive skin tone and dark, piercing eyes. "Harry, Harry Styles, yours?" asked Harry, politley. It was nice to be able to talk to someone, it took the pain of leaving his mother and sister away. "Zayn, Zayn Malik, you Jewish?" asked Zayn, his tone a little tired, he looked exhausted. The whole procedure was physically draining, being sent to a work camp wouldn't help in the slightest. "Yes, I was born in Britain but my family originate from Poland, so we moved back when I was younger, how about you?" explained Harry, feeling a little pain as he spoke about his family. "No, me and my family are muslim, but we live in Poland, nearly everyone in Poland is being evacuated to the camps. We just thought it was for the Jewish people" explained Zayn, sighing at his naive attitude. "I had to leave my mum and sister, I have no idea where they are" mumbled Harry, wanting to cry to Zayn, even though they'd only just met. "same, I had to leave my three sisters. Doniya's the oldest, Waliyha and Safaa are the youngest, I miss them, they've gone to the women's camps, maybe my sisters will meet yours" said Zayn, giving a bit of a hopeful smile. "I hope we stay together, I know we don't really know each other but I don't want to be alone" Harry confessed, he knew he couldn't handle being alone with no one there to help him through the days. "Sure we will, I'll be your friend Harry Styles" smiled Zayn, shaking Harry's hand. "And I'll be your friend too, Zayn Malik" Harry smiled back, he hoped they wouldn't be alone.   
When they pulled up to the tall, iron gates, he felt Zayn gulp in his throat. "What's wrong?" asked Harry, clenching Zayn's hand, which was shaking out of control. "I didn't realise they were taking us here" whispered Zayn, his eyes fixed on the gates, staring at the chimmneys, which were pumping thick, black smoke. "Where Zayn?" pressed Harry, knowing he was annoying the hell out of Zayn but they were in the same situation, and they'd promised they'd stick with each other. "Auschwitz, were in Auschwitz Harry" stammered Zayn, his pulse quickening, his breathing increasing rapidly. "Whats so bad about Auschwitz Zayn?" asked Harry. Harry's reply was a cold stare from Zayn, he didn't ask any more questions. The door was opened and there stood a few scrawny men dressed in blue and white stripy pyjamas with caps, helping them off the cart. "Excuse me Sir, but can you tell me where I am?" asked Harry, dumbly, to the man that took his hand, helping them off the cart. "Were in Hell lad, pure hell" the man said, tears pricking in his eyes. Harry swallowed thickly, he didn't say anthing else, as he stepped off the cart, stumbling behind Zayn. "Two lines! One line for the girls, one for the boys!" barked another solider, Harry pushed himself into the line, and behind Zayn, feeling his jet black hair tickle his nose. Harry scanned the girls line, his heart stopping when he caught sight of his mother and Gemma, they were stood in front of three girls, with the same hair and skin tone as the boy in front of him. "Zayn, your sisters, I think their behind my mum and sister" Harry whispered, hurriedly. Zayn snapped his head round, eyes frantically searching for his three sisters. Sure enough, they were almost at the front of the line, with Harry's mother and sister right at the front. Zayn watched painfully, as the soldier in front of Harry's mum pointed to the right, and Gemma to the left. Gemma would get to live another day. "Where did my mum go?" asked Harry, frantically searching for his mother. "I'm sorry Harry" Zayn muttered, as his sisters were called to the front. Doniya and Waliyha to the left, Safaa to the right. Zayn's heart fell, Safaa wouldn't make it, he would never see her again. He noticed Doniya and Waliyha, give him a look, blow him a little kiss and then choke on a sob as they walked further into the left direction, away from Safaa, who's screams he could hear from where he was standing. Blood curdling screams, which made Doniya and Waliyha hurry on, tears streaming down their faces. "My mum? Gemma? Your sisters?" asked Harry, frantically, he had no idea who lived and who would die, he needed answers. "If you go to the left, you live, the right, you die. Your mum went to the right, your sister to the left. Doniya and Waliyha to the left, Safaa to the right" explained Zayn, his whole body trembling, as he couldn't hear Safaa's screams anymore. "So my mum is?" choked Harry, not wanting to finish that sentence. "Yes Harry, I'm afraid so, she went with Safaa" replied Zayn, silent tears running down his face, as he imagined his sister being dragged away, screaming and begging for her life. Harry began to silently sob and finally realised what the old man meant, they were indeed in hell.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took soooooo long to update and that its short :( But tonight I am getting all my drama coursework up to date and going over it to make sure its okay, school comes first and I'm studying for a qualification. I'll update when I can which will be soon :) Enjoy xxxx

Harry noticed they were at the front of the line now, Zayn was first, Harry cowered behind him. He could no longer see or hear Safaa's screams, and she had gone the same direction as his mother, he knew what this meant. His mother was gone, the woman who had loved and cared for him, protected him his whole entire life, was now gone. He wasn't angry, he wasn't crying, he was numb, which was worse. He couldn't feel anything, at least feeling something would have been better than being numbed by the pain. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when Zayn was sent to the left, he was spared death, but now it was Harry's turn. The soldier's eyes roamed all about Harry's person, it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable and violated. "This one's well built, capable of working. Left" instructed the soldier, Harry prayed a small thank you and began to walk towards Zayn. "I feel relieved" whispered Harry as he caught up with Zayn, they were still in a line, he didn't know where they were going next. "I do too, but I need to know where my sisters are" sighed Zayn, a little frown creeping on his lips, like he was trying to hold the tears back. Harry and Zayn walked into another line, all they could hear was screams and prisoners clutching their arms, a big pool of blood forming on their sleeve. "What are they doing?" asked Harry, wanting to scream and run away, not wanting to have to go through anymore pain and torture, seeing his mother being dragged off to die was enough pain to last him a lifetime. "Were about to become less human" replied Zayn, feeling anger and hatred. When they got to the front of the line, Harry could see why they were all screaming. They were getting tattooed, as the blunt needle scratched across Zayn's arm, digging deeper into his skin, Harry could see Zayn's eyes watering and his lip quivering, Harry's whole body shook, he was next. Zayn hobbled away, clutching his arm as his fingers coated in his own blood, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. Harry yelped as the needle dove deep into his skin, almost hitting the muscle and bone, tracing numbers into his skin, the blood hightlighting them for all to see. After what seemd like eternity, the man stopped and removed the needle from his skin, Harry wobbled away, trying not to pass out from lack of blood. They were sent to their barracks and given a dirty, starchy pair of blue striped pyjamas, pain shot through Harry's body as the starchy material made contact with his tattoo. Harry sat down next to Zayn in the barracks surrounded by other scared, bleeding boys, finally letting the tears roll down his face. "Right all you pieces of vermin, you have jobs to do, get into two orderly straight lines, immediatley" a soldier barked, the shadow facing Harry. Bodies began piling themselves into lines, moving as fast and as tidy as the could, as he did before, Harry hid himself behind Zayn. "I suppose it will have to do. The line on the right, you'll be working in the fields, sorting through possessions which have been taken from all the prisoners, including yourselves. You will sort them into neat piles, if I dare catch you smuggling anything, this will be a very short day for you, the line on the left, I'll be taking you to the workshops where you'll be making parts for the planes and other machineary. Get too it then, you lazy shits!" the soldier ordered, Harry almost a little relieved he'd been on the right. As he began his work, his heart was beginning to hurt from seeing all the possessions, pictures having meaning, baby toys, clothes ect. He just wanted to die right there. Louis's jaw was almost wide open as he'd witnessed the whole episode, first the selecting then the tattooing. Seeing poor infants and elderly hobble off to their unfair fate was beginning to take its toll on him. He could almost see the children's faces, boring into his soul, their eyes screaming help, and Louis had done nothing about it. Then the tattooing, it was inhumane, it was ghastly. Two particular boys struck him and stuck in his memory, they hadn't made any screams or sounds of pain, just a little yelp and a small whimper, trying to keep control. One boy had dark skin and dark hair, looking quite mysterious and depressed. The other had the most beautiful curls Louis had ever seen, his eyes a beautiful shade of emerald, his dimples prominant against his cheeks, he was the picture of beauty and Louis didn't quite know why he picked out this boys beauty above everyone else's. There was something about him, something Louis wanted to find out, he wanted to know this boy, to help him even. "Right, the prisoners have arrived and have been given jobs to do, as I said earlier, you'll be monitoring the workers in the fields. Off you go then and remember what I said about them not working hard enough" Louis heard the Kommandant who had joined his side. Louis nodded and walked over to the fields, scanning all of the workers until he spotted a head of curls and dazzling green eyes, sorting through piles of shoes. Louis stomach began to feel tight, coiled with nerves and sympathy for the poor boy. Louis cleared his throat and started to walk over to the boy, when the boy spotted him, he immediatley began to work faster, his hands a blur as he sorted the shoes as best he could, his whole body shook with fear. That was the first time in his life that Louis thought of himself as a monster. Louis leaned over the boy, his shadow falling on the younger boy, he heard a tiny whimper and his heart broke as he looked at the boys face. "Please don't hurt me, I can work faster, I promise, don't hurt me please" the boy begged, choking on his tears in a whisper. "M'not going to hurt you, I'm not like the other soldiers I promise, I didn't even know what was going on here until I saw your cart coming in and the selection process. Only now do I realise where I am" Louis swore, hoping the frightened lad would believe him. "They took my mum, I heard the gun shot myself, I cant even close my eyes without hearing it" the boy whispered, still not taking his hands away from the task he'd been set. "What's your name?" Louis asked, a little nervously, but he tried to make his voice as soothing and trusting as possible, the boy was already frightened to death. "Harry, Harry Styles" the boy choked out, not looking at Louis properly. "It's okay Harry, It's not a trick for you to trust me then I kill you. I just want to know you, I actually want to help you" Louis confessed, touching Harry's shoulder, Harry jerked away from the touch. "Sorry, I feel like I can't trust anyone nowadays, except Zayn, its kinda hard to trust someone wearing a Nazi uniform" Harry spoke, giving a small nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. "Maybe if you look at me, you'll see I have a honest face?" Louis suggested, his voice calm and warm. Harry sighed and turned his head to face him. Harry's eyes darted all around his face until he stopped at his eyes, each boy looked into each other's eyes, staring at their reflection in their pupils. Harry smiled, Louis smiled back. It stayed like this for some time until Harry cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. "I trust you" Harry mumbled, drawing a pattern in the ground. Louis smiled and placed his hand over Harry's as a sign of thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 somewhere only we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys, I know I haven't updated in a long ass time, so in return you get a long ass chapter :) Again I've been so busy with school, my coursework deadline is next week and I've been busting my ass off trying to get it all done. Also I'm working on my own novel. This chapter will have a shit load of Ziam so enjoy, just so you know Larry is my OTP, Ziam is my guilty pleasure :) xxx Also if your a massive Potterhead like moi, you'll recognise a reference from Deathly Hallows p2, that made me cry like a biatch in the cinema, enjoy xxx

Zayn trudged along the dry, plains of the large field. Maybe a few strands of grass would have livened it up a little, it was colorless, just like his life at that moment. Just beige colors of wasteland, sandy and dry, Zayn would kill for a drink of water at that minute. His mouth was dry and the skin on his lip was peeling, he sighed and bent down on the ground, piling clothes together. The numbers on his arm scarred into place, he was now etched, he felt dehumanized. He missed his sisters, pain shooting across his chest as he remembered Safaa's screams and protests as she was dragged away and taken to heaven in a inhumane fashion. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye, her body would be discarded like yesterdays rubbish and Zayn would never get to finally say goodbye, to make peace with his sister. That was what hurt the most, knowing that he never really got to say goodbye, her goodbye was a scream and gunshot. He could hear all the screams and protests ringing in his ears, in a haunting flashback. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the sound. Zayn's blood transformed to ice as he felt a shadow ghost over his body. He began to sort the clothes faster, piling them neatly, praying they wouldn't topple over or look untidy as he worked, hands becoming a blur. "Its okay" spoke a small, gentle voice, Zayn wanted to turn around and face the shadow, his voice seemed calm and genuine, but he could see the outline of a uniform that wasn't simillar to his own. "Is it?" Zayn spoke softly, shaking a little, his hands fumbling with a jumper in front of him. "I'm sure it is" the voice spoke again, Zayn sighed and gathered up every inch of bravery to turn around and face the figure who had spoke to him. And he was beautiful, the most gorgoeus human being he had ever laid eyes on. A gentle, soft face with deep brown eyes and matching hair, his body masculine structured, no doubt this boy had an absolutley amazing set of muscles underneath that deadly uniform. Zayn shook the thought of being able to find out, out of his mind. "That wasn't so bad was it?" the boy spoke again, smiling a warm smile to show his beautiful set of pearly white teeth. Zayn managed to curve his lips into a small yet genuine smile, making the boy above him smile even wider back. "Why do you want to talk to me?" asked Zayn, with not a speck of bitterness in his tone, but curiosity. The boy smiled and opened his mouth to answer his question. "You seem lonely, and with the predicament your in, I figured you might want some company, even if it is from someone like me" the boy finished his sentence sadly, looking down at himself in disgust. "Your company is probably better than anyone else's" Zayn spoke truthfully, being alone didn't settle well with him and he genuinley liked this boy and wanted to find out more about him. "I doubt that, I'm sure if you wanted to, you'd run away right now" the boy replied, his smile dropping a little, Zayn liked the boy's smile, he didn't know why. "But I don't want too" Zayn spoke softly, wrapping his arms around his bony knees. "That's good then" the boy smiled again, Zayn smiled too. "Here, I think the other soliders are starting to get suspicious, follow me, we'll be able to to talk without these idiots around us" the boy spoke, looking like he wanted to spit at the other soldiers, even though he was one of them. He lead Zayn round the back of a old abandoned cattle truck, further away from the main field, the soliders smiled, thinking the boy was about to kill Zayn. He sat down next to Zayn and sat with his knees hunched up, Zayn sitting crossed legs beside him. "What's your name?" the boy asked Zayn, feeling as if he were back at school and trying to make a new friend. "Zayn Malik, yours?" Zayn replied, feeling a little warmer hearing the boy's voice, again he didn't know why. "Liam Payne, you don't sound very Jewish" the boy answered, trying not to offend Zayn. "I'm not, but I lived in Poland and the soldiers wanted to evacuate everyone there, liquidate the ghettos. deport everyone. They didn't care who you were, they just shoved us into carts and brought us to this hell hole" Zayn spoke, angrily, Liam was almost frightened by his tone, he was unbearably guilty. "I don't know why we do it, I don't know why I did this, I hate myself for helping them. One more Nazi builds up the Nazi regime, gives it more power. Makes it unstoppable" Liam sighed, looking down at his boots and wanting to just shoot himself in the head for even wearing the same uniform as a Nazi. "Why did you do it then?" Zayn asked, looking up at Liam, making his heartstrings tug. "Forced, Hitler needed young soldiers, Every boy over the age of fourteen had to sign up. Its awful, watching children, children for fuck's sake! Going off to war, fifteen year olds wearing a Nazi uniform. Everything about it makes me sick" Liam replied, tears streaming down his cheek, he was shaking with anger and guilt as he recounted the evil memory of children becoming Nazi's, having no idea of what their fight was. Zayn knew then, that he hated watching Liam cry, hated it more than anything. He shuffled closer to Liam and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and wet tears glistening onto the back of his neck as he held him in place. Nothing mattered anymore as Zayn held Liam close, it didn't matter that he was wearing a prisoner's uniform and Liam was wearing a Nazi uniform, nor the meaning behind the clothes. All that mattered was eachother. They'd only known each other a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour but Zayn firmly believed that Liam was a kind and soulful person and wouldn't hurt him. He was different to the rest of them. He had a beautiful heart. "I don't want to die here" Harry admitted, he didn't know what the soldier's name was and already he was spilling everythig to him. "What makes you think you will?" asked Louis, then wishing he didn't ask that. "The massive gas chambers and rifles, it just gives me a slight inkling that I might die here" Harry replied, sarcastically, Louis looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not ready for all of this. I don't want to go through all this shit, being close to death everyday" Harry apologised, wishing he hadn't have been so harsh with his tone. This was hard for both of them. "You don't have to apologise, if I was in your shoes I'd feel the same way" Louis comforted, not taking his hand away from Harry's. "But your not" whispered Harry, almost breaking down in front of Louis eyes. Louis learnt quickly, that he hated seeing Harry cry. "I know I'm not, I don't know how you feel, the agony and fright you feel. I wish I could take it all away for you" Louis sighed, wishing more than anything that Harry would be safe, knowing that was a stupid wish, he was meters away from death. "I wish you could too, but I'm stuck with it. Getting by everyday with no one by my side" Harry mumbled, his soft, tousled curls bouncing as he leant his head down. Louis could only think of one word to describe Harry, breathtaking. "You have me" Louis spoke, softly, looking up at Harry's beautiful, emerald eyes and feeling lost in them. Louis placed his index finger underneath Harry's chin and brought his face to meet his. "Always" Louis whispered, and placed his lips over Harry's, feeling as if nothing in the world mattered more than this boy right here.


End file.
